Tales of a Ghost
by DobbysWerewolf
Summary: When a girl pretending to be mute comes to Camp Green Lake she’s looking to do her time with no strings attached but will the boys of D-Tent be able to change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the names of people who aren't in the book Holes.**

I sighed lazily as I glanced out the plane window I was current en route to Texas, to a place called Camp Green Lake, whose mission statement was to take troubled boys, and turn them into good boys, how I don't know but it probably wasn't pleasant.

I shifted uncomfortably causing the guard sitting next to me asleep (he was my escort) to jerk awake and glare at me, for disturbing him.

"Settle down Black!" The Guard (who failed to give me his name) growled in a gruff voice "Just you wait til you get to that all boy's camp" He smirked nastily "You'll be straightened out in no time girlie"

I glare at him and turned back to the window, what right did he have to tell me that the jerk. I snorted as I remember exactly why I was on my way to Texas from Canada where I lived.

_~Flash Back~  
_  
_I yawned lazily and walked into the school getting ready for my first class, I swatted my shoulder length brown hair out of my eyes as I walked to my locker._That was how it all started, I had accidently beat Bella Jones into a coma, got arrested, got a lawyer from my oh so_ loving _family who I'm pretty sure paid for the lawyer to make me seem as guilty as possible at the trail, my parents didn't come to see me once just glaring at me when I tried to plead my case in front of the judge. I knew everything was gonna go horrible I could feel it even before the trial started, it was the day of the sentencing when I realized I was right.

"Hey! Jaclyn" I heard someone call, I turned and noticed it was my friend Eden.

She lazily skipped towards me, her short brown hair which was up in a ponytail bounced with every lazy skip she took; she had to re-adjust her glasses sometimes, which was surprising since she usually wore contacts.

"Hey Eden, what's up?" I smiled happily that some one I actually liked was around.

"Nothing man…Uh hey...Did you hear what everyone's saying?" Eden asked rocking back and forth on her heels biting her lip nervously.

"Dude... I just got here… Why what's everyone talking about today?" I (Jaclyn) scoffed and rolled my eyes waiting for her to explain.

"Well I heard from Troy, who heard from Beth, who heard from Trent, who heard fro Izzy, who heard that Bella was saying that you, were sleeping with the entire band, chess club, you name it and you slept with it, even the math teacher" Eden said glancing nervously at me, and noticed that other people had noticed my arrival and were whispering to each other.

"She what?" I asked in a deadly calm voice "Where is she?"

"Uh by the bleachers" Eden suddenly grinned "Come on man I'll show you"

"Alright" I managed to spit out, my temper was already rising like crazy and I'd probably blow my cool soon, since I had a really bad temper ever since I was little, but I usually was able to calm myself down before I got too angry.

Eden and I walked out towards the bleachers, not giving the people who were glancing at us and whispering a second glance. We got to where Bella was standing with all her 'friends'.

"Oh look guys it's the slut" She smirked nastily, not noticing my rising hostility.

"What did you just call me? And who the fuck are you to be spreading rumors about me?" I snarled taking a step towards her, which caused her eyes to widen, she finally noticed how pissed off I was.

"Oh please. What rumors? It's all true and you know it, I personally walked in on it myself" She laughed mockingly sticking her nose in the air.

"What the fuck are you smoking you crazy bitch? Pfft. You know what you're not even worth it" I scoffed and turned already washing my hands of her bullshit. When I was grabbed by the hair from behind.

"Not worth it?!" She screeched starting to pull my hair like a mad woman.

I grimanced in pain and elbowed her in the stomach, which loosened her grip on my hair, I quickly spun around and punched her in the face taking satisfaction in the loud crack I heard come from her nose.

She screeched in pain and did something I wasn't expecting she slapped me with her hand that wasn't on her nose, causing her fake nails to leave three thin cuts across my face.

I put my hand to my face in surprise and pulled it away looked at it and saw my blood, which caused my to snap, I launched myself at her tackling her to the ground and just started punching her over and over in every place I could, taking perverse pleasure in all the cries of pain and cracks I heard.

Eden pulled me off her finally and I noticed what I'd done, I felt satisfied, and disgusted all at the same time, from the way she looked she had two black eyes, a broken nose, a couple bruised or broken ribs, a broken arm, lots of bruises were starting to form and she wasn't moving, it kinda of looked like she was barley breathing either.

I paled and looked around at everyone noticing that they were all staring at me shocked and horrified, since I usually only yelled when I was angry, most of the time I just walked away since it usually wasn't worth it and I could control my temper, but this time I couldn't something snapped and I couldn't control it. I glanced around and saw Eden looked very worried, and then I heard sirens. I panicked and took off, I ran as fast as I could not looking where I was going, just wanting to get away, from what I had done. I had ended up in a park; I sat down panting on the nearest bench and put my head in my hands.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" I whimpered starting to rock back and forth, I was probably gonna get arrest for assault, and get sent to jail, or something I heard the blip of a cop car siren.

"HALT PUT YOU'RE HANDS IN THE AIR AND WALK SLOWLY TOWARDS THE CAR" I heard a cop call to me.

I looked up and saw two police officers one was talking threw a megaphone and one was pointing a gun at me.

I stood up nervously "Like hell I will!" I shouted and took off running again; I heard the sound of feet slapping the concrete as they started chasing me. Then I didn't hear anything, which made a thrill of pleasure shoot through me, I had done it I had lost them.

I risked a glance behind me and was suddenly tackled harshly from the side; I started kicking and screaming, accidently punching the police officer who tackled me.

"Jaclyn Black you are under arrest for assault, resisting arrest, and to top it all off assaulting a police officer, you have the right to remain silent anything that you say can or will be used against you in a court of law, you may call an attorney and if you can not afford one the court will appoint you one" the cop spieled out grabbing me harshly off the ground, putting me in hand cuffs and shoved me in the car.

~End Flash back~

_~Flash Back~_I hadn't spoken a word since there was times when I wanted to, but I managed not to, and I was kinda of proud of myself this was the longest time I had ever been with out talking it was weird.

I glanced nervously around my eyes landing on Eden who gave me a comforting smile, I smiled back or well I tried to anyway. I looked around my eyes landing on my parents who were glaring at me in disgust.

"Miss Black!" The judge boomed "Please stand"

I gulped nervously and stood.

"To the charges against you, I find you guilty, I would usually send you to either prison or a female delinquent camp, but those female camps are all full, and normally I wouldn't suggest this to a girl and just send them straight to jail but from what I've seen you can take care of your self and I think that Camp Green Lake an all boys delinquent camp would be very beneficial for you, so you have a choice, Jail or Camp Green Lake?" The judge asked tilting his head waiting for my decision.

"I'd like to go to camp green lake your honor" I said quietly glancing at the floor with a sigh.

"Alright then 2 years in Camp Green Lake, we will provide transportation, you have to go home and pack then you can leave" The judge boomed banging his gavel dismissing the court.

I turned and noticed my parents coming up to me, "Mom, Dad I-"I was cut off by my mother slapping my already cut cheek causing it to sting painfully, and my head to turn to the side.

"You are a disgrace to our family name young lady! I will not tolerate any of your behavior any longer! You are to get your stuff go to Camp Green Lake and when you get out, you will be able to access your trust fund, but you will not be apart of this family any longer! YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE" My dad shouted and turned on his heel and left with my mom still glaring as she followed behind him.

The guards escorted me home so I could pack; luckily they gave me privacy to do so, so I was able to hide some things. By the time I was finished I had 2 medium suit cases and one back pack, since I wasn't allowed to come back here ever again.

I sighed taking one last look at my one time home and allowed the guard to pull me into a car, head to the air port and usher me on the plane with another guard. But one thing was for sure, I decided since so one believed me at the trail when I said it was an accident why should I bother talking at all? So from now on Jaclyn Black is living a silent life.

~End Flash back~

I started feeling sleepy so I curled up in the sleep dozing off, only to be harshly shoved awake what seemed like 5 minutes later.

I yawned and looked around confusedly, and noticed that the plane hand landed.

"Get up maggot" The guard glared "The bus is picking you up out here so move!"


	2. Chapter 2

I nodded stopping myself from saying something this whole not talking thing was gonna be a lot harder than I thought, I shook my head grabbed my bags and stumbled off the plane, and got shoved towards a bright yellow bus with another guard on it, I snorted and sighed lazily as I say my guard talking to the bus guard giving him my file and shit. I got grabbed by the arm and tugged onto the bus harshly, and I noticed I wasn't the only person on the bus there was a boy my age in a red hat, with a back pack on his lap. He was looking at me curiously and a bit confused. I wouldn't blame him he was probably told this was an all boys camp so why was I a girl here. The guard pushed me into a seat opposite to the one the boy was sitting on, then walked back to the front of the bus and gave the go ahead to the bus driver to leave.

"Hey" I heard a voice whisper, it was obviously the boy "I'm Stanley Yelnats, what's your name?"

I glance at him he looked kind enough but I wasn't looking to make friends, just to get in and get out no strings attached.

"Uh hello?!" Stanley asked confusedly "Uh I'm Stanley… uh can you hear me?"

I didn't move again and I heard him sigh sadly

"Alright I get it, I'm sorry for bothering you" Stanley mumbled sadly and turned to look out the window

I felt bad, I sighed and figured I could give up my silence for a little while at least he was obviously nervous, just like me and we'd need all the friends we could get going to a boys juvie camp, "I'm Jaclyn, Jaclyn Black. Sorry for not talking to you… I just said to myself after the trial that I wouldn't say another thing until I was out of here, so when we get here don't be surprised if I don't talk to you when everyone's around, because I'm not going to talk to anyone, or well I was trying not to. I'll probably only talk to you."

Stanley smiled at me and nodded "So what are you here for, I'm here because a pair of shoes fell on my head and everyone says I stole them because they were Clyde Livingston's shoes, you know Sweet Feet?" he sighed "Only my family believed that I didn't do it"

"I believe you…your too nice to do something like that, I'm here well because.. I accidently beat someone into a coma" I sighed a shook my head sadly "I didn't mean to it was an accident, I just snapped, at least your family believed you, mine didn't and I think they even paid the lawyer to make it seem like I was guilty instead of him helping me"

"I believe you, and would your parents really do that?" Stanley asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah their rich… and they hate me because I don't flaunt our wealth in peoples faces, and I'm not a proper rich kid" I shook my head and snorted "They said that as soon as I was finished at Camp Green Lake that I wasn't allowed to come home, and that I was disowned, I still get like my trust fund but I'm not apart of the family any more, I'm surprised that I'm telling you all this" I said looking shocked "I don't usually talk to strangers much"

"Well were friends now and I think that no matter what we should watch each others backs, and I'm sure that if you need a place to stay when you get out my family would let you come stay with us" Stanley smiled comfortingly.

"I wouldn't do that to your family, but thanks" I smiled happily, the happiest I'd been since the whole incident "So no matter what happens here we got each others backs right?"

"Right" Stanley nodded in agreement smiling.

"Alright maggots were here" the guard yelled.

We looked surprised at each other our talk was a lot longer than we thought. We stepped off the bus with our bags, there was nothing but dirt for miles and miles around the camp and the camp itself was made up of 6 tents, a mess hall with a office attached, what looked like a rec. room, storage room, public showers with walls that only went up to about your waist, a couple port-a-potty's, a couple of trailers and a cabin a little ways away.

"Yo, Fresh Meat!" We heard someone call from a little ways away.

"So, uh, where's the lake" Stanley asked curiously looking around, I was silently agreeing with him.

"Hey, what did I just tell you? Don't be a wise guy. Follow me" The guard glared motioning us to get inside the office. We entered the office noticing the gruff looking man eating sunflower seeds.

"Sit down" He nodded from us to the chairs in front of his desk.

"What's with the sun flower seeds man?" The guard asked in a some what friendly voice towards the man.

"I gave up smokin'" The man said glancing up from the files he was looking at, and spit out another shell into a jar "Jaclyn Black and Stanley Yelnats…the fourth?"

"Yeah. Everyone in my family names their sons Stanley 'cause its Yelnats backwards. It's like this – It's a little – It's a tradition" Stanley finished awkwardly and nervously when he noticed that the sunflower seed eater wasn't looking impressed or amused.

"My name is Mr. Sir. Whenever you speak to me, you will call me by my name. Is that clear?" Mr. Sir gruffly asked spitting more shells into the jar.

Stanley and I snorted a bit at his name "Yes, Mr. Sir" Stanley smiled, I said nothing.

"Do you think that's funny?" Mr. Sir growled "And you Girl Scout I asked you if that was clear you answer when I talk to ya!" he finished glaring, "This isn't a girl scout camp, you girlie will get no special treatment understand?"

I nodded lazily, showing I understood but still wasn't going to talk.

Mr. Sir walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out an ice cold bottle of coke, my mouth watered when I saw that, but I had a feeling it wasn't for us, probably a test or something.

"Here" He smirked turning vaguely in our direction, Stanley started to lean forward but I grabbed his arm, and shook my head indicating not to go for the bait.

Mr. Sir looked a little disappointed that I stopped him and handed the pop to the guard.

"Thanks" Stanley whispered to me, I nodded in response.

Mr. Sir started talking again "You two thirsty?"

Stanley and I looked at each other and nodded hesitantly.

"Well you better get use to it, you're gonna be thirsty for the next 18 months for you" he nodded to Stanley "And the next 24 months for you girlie"

Mr. Sir stood up and motioned us to follow him out side and said "Look around you Black, Yelnats. What do you see?" We looked around there wasn't anything really. "Any guard towers?" he asked motioning around "How about an electric fence? Hmm?"

I shook my head, while Stanley said "No, Mr. Sir"

"You want to run away?" Mr. Sir asked staring intensely at us "Go ahead, start running. I won't stop you." He then turned and yelled at someone a little bit away.

Stanley and I glanced at each other awkwardly, then noticed Mr. Sir's gun he caught us staring pulled it out and said "Oh don't worry. This here's for yellow-spotted lizards. I wouldn't waste a bullet on you two."

"I'm not gonna run away Mr. Sir" Stanley sighed straightening up.

"What about you Black you gonna run away?" Mr. Sir glanced at me, and I shook my head.

"Good thinkin', you two. Doesn't nobody run away round here. You know why? We got the only water for 100 miles our own little oasis. You want to run away; them buzzards will pick you clean by the end of the third day" Mr. Sir said while doing crazy hand motions to further make his point.

I scrunched up my nose, dehydration, and then being picked clean by buzzards' sounds messy hopefully you'd at least be dead before the buzzards started eating you. We followed him into a room, filled with boots, gloves, goggles, and orange jump suits and a desk. There was a boy sitting lazily behind the desk with his feet on it, he jumped up when he noticed us enter "Hi. Mr. Sir" his eyes widened when he noticed me and he looked me up and down with a surprised look on his face.

I glanced down at myself taking in my faded baggy jeans with holes in them, my blue transformers tee-shirt that had a picture of Jazz on in and it said 'What's crackin little bitches?', my comfy orange and black skater shoes, my dark purple joker gloves, and my black wolverine toque, which was hold my messy brown hair that I had lazily thrown in a ponytail before putting the hat on. I didn't get why he was staring so much, I mean sure it's a all boys camp but surely he's seen a girl before sometime in his life I was interrupted from looking at the guy behind the desk by Mr. Sir saying "Both of you undress"

I blinked in surprise, and glanced over at Stanley who was blushing, then at the guy behind the desk who smirked and winked at me causing me to raise my eyebrow in a bit of amusement but mostly annoyance. I sighed and shut my eyes shaking my head, finally I shrugged and peeled off my shirt and pants, so I was just standing there in my underwear feeling two sets of eyes on me, Stanley's and the dude at the desk, Mr. Sir had the decency to look away. He threw the orange jump suit at me and I caught it with a grin I loved these things! I love the color orange I hummed happily and quickly put it on then stepped into my new boots. Stanley quickly did the same but fell over in the process. Mr. Sir started checking Stanley's bag, while mine were on the table, the dude behind the desk was about to open them when he was stopped by Mr. Sir "Lump! What do yeh think your doing boy?" He growled shoving Stanley's bag to his chest and stalked towards 'Lump'.

"I'm checking her bag Mr. Sir" Lump muttered confusedly.

"No yer not boy, cuz the warden says that her bags cant be checked cuz of feminine products" Mr. Sir glared at me like it was my fault I was born a girl, and I raised my eye brow in response "So girlie you better not be hiding anything your not suppose to have in there"

I tilted my head with an amused smile on my face, anything I'm not suppose to eh? Would that include books, real food, electronics, and beverages. Oh no I don't have _any _of those things hidden in my bag, cuz I'm a good girl. For the first time in my life I was happy I was born with a vagina instead of a penis, cuz if I was just a guy my bag woulda been checked and all my stuff would have been taken away. Score vagina one, penis zero.


End file.
